Left
by Kim San Poo
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu, aku sangat menyukaimu."/hanya perlu ungkapan itu yang membawaku pergi./ ini fic request.


LEFT

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K+

Warning : OOC (pasti), AU (dapat dipastikan dengan jelas), Typo (bersembunyi dengan baik diantara kata-kata), monoton, abal, hampir plotless, ah semuanya gak seburuk itu kok, enjoy. gak suka baca sampai suka.

Fic ini request dari FB untuk : Febrian Irhwyn dan MeylaAmelia Cassiopeia

 _ **ITADAKIMASU**_

.

.

.

INO POV

Aku melihatnya setiap hari, setiap pagi di waktu yang sama. Melintas di depan rumahku dengan riangnya. Sudah sejak setahun yang lalu hal ini berlangsung. Aku tidak pernah tahu namanya, dan tak pernah berani untuk menyapanya. Hanya memandanginya saja sudah membuat hatiku begitu tenang. Setiap kali melihatnya tersenyum aku seolah begitu mengenalnya. Setiap pagi, di waktu yang sama setiap harinya ia melintasi depan rumahku dengan riangnya, dengan senyum cerah secerah matahari.

.

.

.

Saat itu, setahun yang lalu, aku melihatnya memandangi rumahku yang berada di gang utama kompleks sepi penduduk. Banyak rumah di sekitar rumahku yang sudah mulai dibongkar. Aku melihatnya melalui jendela kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua, tepat menghadap jalan. Wajanya sendu, seolah begitu sedih karena kehilangan seseorang. Seorang pemuda, dengan rambut pirang menyolok juga garis tanda lahir di kedua pipinya yang lucunya mirip seperti kumis kucing. Seorang yang ku ketahui masih sekolah. Dasinya berwarna merah, menandakan bahwa ia kelas dua. Seragam itu aku kenal sebagai seragam salah satu SMU di kompleks perumahan ini. Aku bertanya-tanya dimana rumahnya, dan mengapa ia selalu berangkat sekolah melintas jalan ini, padahal tidak ada satupun siswa yang melintas jalan ini sebelumnya. Hanya dia satu-satunya.

Hari pertama ia melewati depan rumahku, aku melhatnya hanya dari jendela kamarku, ia begitu lama menatap ke arah rumah yang cukup besar ini dan kemudian pergi dengan meneteskan air mata. Aku terharu, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Namun, keesokan harinya, ia berjalan dengan wajah yang sama sekali berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia tersenyum ke arah rumahku. Aku hanya mengintip di balik gorden agar ia tidak melihatku. Ia pasti malu jika tahu aku memperhatikannya. Dan begitu setiap harinya.

.

Saat hari minggu, ia datang membawa dua buah es krim. Ia menghabiskan kedua es krim itu sekaligus sendirian sambi menatap ke arah rumahku. Kemudian ia pergi setelah bertingkah seperti seorang pemenang karena telah menghabiskan kedua es krim itu sendirian. Tingkahnya yang lucu membuatku selalu menantikannya setiap pagi, untuk melihat sinar senyumnya. Selama setahun, hanya mengintip di balik gorden dan memperhatikan dari jendela kamarku.

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari minggu, sekolah pasti libur. Minggu lalu ia dengan bangga pamer di depan rumahku dengan dasi warna hijau yang dipakainya. Ia sudah kelas tiga sekarang. Tapi, sejak pagi aku tidak melihatnya melintas atau menghabiskan es krim di depan rumah. Aku merasa sedikit kesepian. Harusnya aku berani untuk menyapa, sehingga ia memiliki alasan untuk berkunjung ke rumahku dan bukannya hanya bertingkah di depannya saja. Aku sungguh bodoh, aku tahu pastinya cepat atau lambat dia akan pergi dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Rasanya begitu menyedihkan berpisah tanpa mengenalnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya. Hanya memandang dari jendela ini.

"Ooooi, senyumlah!"

Dia melambaikan tangannya, matanya mengarah padaku. Apa dia melihatku? Aku pasti malu sekali, saat ini pipiku pasti sangat merah. Aku senang ternyata dia datang. Tapi dia melihatku, aku harus bagaimana? Dia masih di sana dengan ceria melambaikan tangannya. Ia bilang tersenyum, aku harus tersenyum. Aku tersenyum sesenang mungkin yang pernah aku lakukan. Hanya itu, dan dia pergi dengan ceria, dengan tangan yang masih melambai. Ternyata tanpa sadar aku juga ikut melambai padanya. Ku pikir hari ini aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya, ternyata akhirnya dia menyapaku. Besok aku akan menantikannya lagi untuk mengobrol lebih banyak.

Esoknya, ia datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Kali ini dia menatap ke arah jendela. Aku melambaikan tanganku untuk menyapanya. Dan ia pun membalas melambaikan tanganya.

.

"Sekarang kau sudah kelas tiga. Ternyata pelajaran kelas tiga lebih sulit dari yang aku bayangkan..." dia bercerita banyak tentang sekolahnya. Aku tidak bisa berkata – kata, hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali tertawa saat ia menirukan gaya salah satu temannya yang lucu.

" Oh tidak, aku akan terlambat. Sampai jumpa, aku pergi dulu" masih melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum secerah matahari sampai menghilang di balik gedung lain.

Hari ini aku sangat menkmati cerita – ceritanya. Ternyata sejak hari itu selama lima hari ia datang berturut – turut tanpa diduga dengan segudang cerita. Di awal ia hanya duduk di bawah jendela, namun ia menemukan cara lain agar lebih dekat dengan jendelaku. Ia memanjat pohon yang ada di dekat jendela dan duduk di salah satu dahannya, lalu mulai bercerita tentang banyak hal. Ia datang tidak hanya di pagi hari, bahkan saat makan siang ia datang dan duduk di dahan itu.

"Aku akan membolos pelajaran setelah ini. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar". Aku tidak bisa protes saat ia mulai menyamankan posisinya dengan melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala untuk dijadikan bantal. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dan bahagia. Saat tidur ia terlihat begitu manis, rambut pirangnya yang tergerai angin begitu indah. Aku rasa sejak saat itu aku menyukainya.

.

Hari sabtu, ia tidak memakai seragam sekolah. Napasnya terengah- engah. Apakah ia baru saja berlari? Dia hanya mematung di depan rumahku. Memandang lurus tanpa ekspresi. Matanya gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat matanya. Senyumnya juga tidak ada. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa ia begitu murung dan aku merasakan suasana yang dingin datang darinya. Sesuatu menetes dari wajahnya.

Dia menangis? Wajah seperti itu, aku pernah melihatnya, setahun lalu saat pertama kali ia datang ke sini. Tapi kali ini tangisnya lebih dari yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, ia bahkan sampai terduduk di halaman sambil menangis menghadap ke arah rumah. Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat wajah yang menangis itu, aku berlari menuruni kamarku, keluar melalui pintu depan yang langsung berhadapan dengannya. Bunyi suara pintu yang terbuka sepertinya menyadarkan dirinya akan hadirku. Wajah itu terlihat begitu tersiksa. Sepertinya ia merasa kehilangan. Apakah orang yang meninggalkannya begitu ia cintai hingga ia menangis? Aku mendekatinya, aku yakin aku akan dapat membuatnya baik-baik saja. Wajah yang kembali tertunduk itu aku sentuh. Aku menjulurkan kedua telapak tanganku ke pipinya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk membuatnya menatapku. Mata kami bertatapan, angin berhembus sangat kencang. Aku tersentak oleh sesuatu. Ingatan, sebuah ingatan tentang pemuda ini.

Aku mengenalnya, sebelum kejadian setahun ini aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Naruto adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Saat masuk SMU aku menderita kanker otak, sehingga tidak diijinkan untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Setiap hari, setiap pagi dan terkadang saat makan siang ia akan datang untuk bercerita denganku, seperti yang ia lakukan seminggu ini. Ternyata umurku hanya sampai setahun, itu setahun yang lalu. Ternyata wajah kehilangan itu, adalah wajah orang yang kehilangan diriku.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku sangat menyukaimu."

Ia masih menangis di hadapanku. Selama ini aku tidak bisa berbicara dengannya karena kita sudah berbeda dunia. Yang dia lakukan selama ini adalah dengan berpura – pura bahwa aku masih ada disini. Ternyata selama ini dia menyukaiku, aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengarnya mengucapkan itu selama kita bersama. Aku senang, aku sangat senang.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Angin perlahan berhembus semakin kencang, tubuhku terasa melayang. Mungkin saatnya aku pergi. Perasaan ini sudah tersampaikan. Bersama dengan butiran air mataku, aku mulai meninggalkannya. Aku yakin ia juga merasakan kehadiranku, aku yakin ia sudah menerima perasaanku.

A/N : Ini fic request dengan pairing Naru-Ino. sepertinya aku menggambarkan sesuatu yang kurang memuaskan. Terima kasih sudah menehan muntah demi membaca fic ini, selanjutnya review ya...! _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._


End file.
